


Sleepy Tickles

by BatchSan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee, Tavros, sleepy tickling, and sugary sweet fluffytimes. =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: _midnight_ @ [Cottoncandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/37754554829/imagine-your-otp-laying-down-on-the-floor-cuddled) @ [Imagine Your OTP](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, just because I wanted to write GamTav fluff. =3

"Tired, Tavbro?"

You reluctantly nod as you attempt to stifle another yawn. There's a chuckle above your head that you feel against the side of your face where you have it pressed up against your boyfriend's chest. You're contemplating nipping his ribs in playful revenge when the movie the two of you have been watching finishes. 

"It's almost midnight, Gam," you say, lifting your head to meet purple eyes. "We should call it a night, I think."

"Aw, but I like cuddling up with you right here on the motherfucking floor." To empathize his point, he pulls you atop of him beneath the blanket and wraps his long, thin arms around your body, trapping you against him. "You're all nice and warm like a motherfucking miracle."

You're half tempted to just let him have his way, but you're so tired and you have work at eleven. Sleeping on the floor is a promise of soreness all day tomorrow and that would suck. Gamzee nuzzles his face into your hair and you really have to struggle to keep your eyes open so you can lift your hand and poke his side. He makes a small squeak and when you look up, he looks surprised before his familiar smile spreads like wildfire across his face.

"I could be wrong, motherfucker, but I think you're looking for a fight," he says and you grin sheepishly.

"Maybe I am," you say, poking your boyfriend's side again.

He lets out a soft chuckle and you realize your mistake as soon as his fingers find your ribs and oh fuck, this is the world's worst place to start a tickle fight, isn't it? Trapped beneath a blanket, half-asleep, and in the thin, but strong arms of your clown boyfriend. Good job, Tavros, you congratulate yourself on your stupidity as you fall victim to uncontrollable laughter.

"Ready to give up?" Gamzee asks, grinning as you try to squirm away.

"N-n-no!"

It takes a lot of effort, but you manage to roll yourself off of your boyfriend. You don't get far though as your legs are entangled with his in the blanket. Still, you have better leverage now to go for his sides, trying to bide your time until you can get your hands down to his knees where he's the most ticklish at. Gamzee's fingers find your shoulders and you know it's going to be a losing battle on your end if you don't move quickly. So feebly, you roll back onto him, making it a little tricky for his long arms to get his hands where he wants them, and as you roll off his other side, you manage to get a hand down to one of his knees.

Gamzee is a shrieking and honking mess of laughter all of a sudden. He blindly tries to find your shoulders again and you allow him to so you can get your other hand down to his other knee. The neighbors are going to start banging on the walls but you don't care as your boyfriend bucks beneath you and tries to roll away to freedom. Again, the blanket gets in the way so he goes for your ribs instead and you relent your attack to allow him to catch his breath, and to keep him from peeing on himself. He gains confidence in his attack and you wait until he's sitting up to push yourself up onto him, forcing your giggling mouths together.

It's a cheap shot, but it's effective. 

Your boyfriend loses himself gleefully in your mouth, his hands encircling your waist and holding you close. You're both panting a little too hard into the kiss, but it feels perfect. 

"Can we go to bed now?" you ask a few minutes later, yawning anew now that you've exerted yourself more than you had the energy to do so in the first place.

"Sounds good, Tavbro," Gamzee chuckles, smiling.

Letting him rise, you hold out your arms and make a little pleading look with your eyes. He laughs and leans down to pick you up off the floor, your useless legs dangling over his arm as you tuck your head against his shoulder. In the bedroom, the digital clock beside the bed informs you it's midnight as you both get comfortable beneath the covers. Throwing an arm over Gamzee's stomach, you kiss his cheek.

"Love you," you yawn into his shoulder.

"Love you too, motherfucker."


End file.
